


Near Kiss of Death

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Fukurodani and Karasuno have a practice match, and reader gets to meet the owl's setter.





	Near Kiss of Death

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my writing blog and it's prompt #2 off this list: https://crowsimagine.tumblr.com/post/185254954316/trickormemes-one-word-writing-prompts-send-me-a

You weren’t sure how it happened. One day you stop by the gym where Karasuno’s men’s volleyball club frequently practices to watch them. Your classmates from 2-4, Ennoshita and Narita, inform you of a practice match occurring with a team all the way from Tokyo. Ignoring all the homework you’ll have to do later, you decide to watch the practice match. You haven’t seen Karasuno play against another team as all their official matches occur during school time. Settling in your usual spot on one of the upper level boxes, you place your book bag to the side and place your phone by your leg, only for emergencies. Usually you never take your eyes off the boys while practicing, too enthralled by the game.

You arrive not long before the Tokyo school. If the name along the bus side is correct, then the Fukurodani Owls will go against your crows.

Immediately your attention is drawn to the loud guy with spiked hair, who’s animatedly talking to one of the cute kouhais, Hinata. You chuckle. That must be Bokuto. Ennoshita and Narita filled you in on all the training camp antics, and Hinata was drawn to the owl captain.

You pull you knees close to your chest, resting your chin on top. It’ll be a while before they warm up, as they’re all busy chatting after weeks from training camp.

As they split the court in half, each team a side separated by the volleyball neat, that’s when you notice him.

A tall guy with dark, wavy (nearly curly, if you think about it) hair and pretty eyes. Actually, his eyes weren’t the only pretty thing about him. Your heart skips a beat when you lay your gaze on him, he’s that gorgeous.

He takes off his volleyball club jacket, setting it on top of his gym bag before grabbing a volleyball. You’ve seen enough of Karasuno’s practice to realize quickly he’s their starting setter.

You never thought you’d think a volleyball player as beautiful while playing. Flashy, perhaps. Energetic, passionate, excited, yes. But the way he tosses so effortless-looking, so pretty, makes your heart stop.

He glances up your way and you immediately look towards your home team, hoping the setter didn’t catch you staring.

It’s a good thing he doesn’t go to school at Karasuno. How could you concentrate knowing you’re in the same building as him? You’re having a hard time now.

You’re considering refilling your water bottle before the game begins, when you’re brought out of your daydream by a loud clanging. You practically screech out of shock. Someone hit a ball so hard that it flew up against the bars on your box.

“Sorry!” a sheepish, sandy-haired blond from Fukurodani calls out.

You raise a hand in acknowledgement. Still frazzled, you deem it a good idea to heard to the vending machine and get a snack. A near kiss of death is a good excuse to treat yourself to milk bread.

Alright, kiss of death is a bit harsh, but any excuse is good enough for milk bread.

You fetch your wallet and climb down the latter, grateful you sneaked shorts under your skirt that morning. Not even out of the gym when you feel a touch on your shoulder.

“Excuse me?” you ask as you turn around. You almost mumble a curse word under your breath. It’s him, the gorgeous setter.

“I’m sorry about Konoha-san,” he says, fiddling with his nimble fingers. “He was the one who hit the ball and hit the bars.”

“Oh! It’s okay,” you say with a wave of your hand and a small smile. “I’m okay, thanks for checking.”

“Konoha-san wanted to check on your himself but my captain insisted I do it. I’m not sure why, but I would’ve done it regardless.” He gestures to your wallet. “Are you going to the vending machine?”

“Yeah, I’ll be back in time to see your match. As cute as you are, I’m still rooting for Karasuno to win.” You freeze. Did you just admit you thought he was cute?

While the setter doesn’t smile, a glimmer in his eyes says it all. “I’m Akaashi Keiji. Maybe after the match we can talk more.”

Heat flushes down your neck. “Yeah, that’d be great. Um, bye!” You race down the hallway, hoping you’ll get over your embarrassment before the match.

~~

Akaashi raises an eyebrow at Bokuto and Konoha. “I know very well why you did that,” he remarks as they walk down the bus aisle.

“Why is that?” Konoha asks, perfect pokerface.

“You saw I was looking at her.”

“And we saw you exchange phone numbers right before you left the gym,” Konoha replies.

“You totally like her, Agaashiii!”

Akaashi sighs, though a smile tugs at his lips. “Thanks, you bothersome senpai.”

“Hey!”


End file.
